The Indencency to Kiss You
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: "I know, you know my past, but what I don't know is why you interest me so much more than anyone I have ever meet." "You wouldn't have the indecency to kiss someone you just meet, let alone someone who doesn't want to be kissed would you?" AU and a little OOC


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except the plot. Enjoy!

...

Maybe it was the way she looked, or the way her smile captured her true essence, or maybe it was the fact she wasn't faking to be someone else. He didn't know but he wanted to find out why of all people he took an interest in her.

She was talking to a girl around her age with dark purple hair, with a black, strapless dress with a purple belt, she was standing next to a man, with dirty blond hear with green streaks, who was wearing a nice suit with a purple tie to match her, they obviously came together. She couldn't look lovelier with her white shimmering dress, which hugged her body perfectly; her red hair was pulled up in an elegant way which made her look even more beautiful.

He saw her laugh at something her friend had said, as the other women hit the young man upside the head, which only made him chuckle, as he sipped on his drink. He needed to find a way to approach her, without her friends being there and before he lost the courage to approach her.

He continued watching her for a few minutes before he saw her pushing her friends towards the dance floor. She then walked back, and on her way picked a glass of champagne; this was his chance to approach her, and that's exactly what he did. He was lucky that she walked into a more secluded area, which would make this easier for him.

He walked up to her as she was looking out the window; he cleared his throat preparing himself to speak, for he was the handsome, and charming… "Richard Grayson, it's a pleasure to meet you, and may I just say, that you look stunning and that dress does no justice to your natural beauty." He grabbed her hand and gently placed a kiss on it, as she lightly blushed.

"Why thank you, Mr. Grayson, but may I just say that it's going to take a lot more than your looks and charms, to intrigue me." she prepared to leave, but he caught her arm and brought her closer to him.

"Have you ever done something you weren't supposed to?" he whispered in her ear, her eyes closed as she just merely nodded, hypnotized by his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I know, you know my past, but what I don't know is why you interest me so much more than anyone I have ever meet." He lightly brought his hands to caress her arms, as he brought his lips closer to hers, it was then that she opened her eyes and spoke.

"You wouldn't have the indecency to kiss someone you just meet, let alone someone who doesn't want to be kissed would you?" she slipped away from his arms and she walked away, smiling yet blushing furiously at what had just happened.

He stood the dumbfounded by what had just happened, he couldn't believe he was so close to kissing her but she stopped him. He sighed, not only that but he never asked for her name, this was just great. He walked back to where most of the people were and looked for her but he couldn't find her, he tried looking for her friends but it appeared they were still dancing, he assumed that she had left. He sighed again and walked towards the bar to get a drink, he couldn't believe that just happened to him, what was so intriguing about her, he needed to find out.

_One week later_

"Thank you for inviting me to this event Rachael, I must say the last one we went to was a bit fun, although I apologize for leaving early."

"It's okay, but you should have told us instead of getting a cab, we could've left together."

"I didn't want to interrupt you and Gar, you guys looked very happy to be dancing, especially considering you are not a fan of dancing."

"Well how couldn't I dance when I had the both of you pushing me towards the dance floor, I had no choice."

"You could've left after the first song but you stayed, you know you liked it."

"Yes I enjoyed it very much, but don't you dare tell Gar that I said that, the last thing I need is for him to comment on it."

"My lips are sealed. How does this dress look?"

"It looks very nice; do you have a mask for it?"She nodded and began to grab her things, as Rachael did the same; they left the house and stepped into the car that would take them to the event.

...

They arrived in front of the huge house and stepped out, as they placed on their masks. As soon as she stepped in she told her friend she was going to walk around. She walked and wandered around, eventually walking in a hallway before she knew where she was doing she ran into someone.

...

"Oh I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." Here she was, the girl he had been thinking about for the past week, she was standing right in front of him. She looked gorgeous as usual, with a purple, floor length dress, with long sleeved, only this time it didn't hug her curves, and her hair was down but pulled to the side.

"It's alright, I should've been paying more attention as well Miss…" he needed to know her name before he did anything else, that's all he needed.

"Korina, Korina Anders, Mr. Grayson, it's nice to see you again."

"The same for you Miss Anders, I see you're that you still look gorgeous as ever."

"Thank you, I see you're still trying to charm your way to get a kiss, from someone who doesn't want to be kissed." She couldn't deny that he looked great in his suit, and his mask, with his blue eyes that she had been thinking about a lot.

"What will it take to get you to kiss me? Because you must feel the same thing I do when I touch you." He grabbed he r waist and brought his hand to her cheek as he lightly touched it. She leaned into his touch, as she closed her eyes.

"You must think of me the way I think of you, you must feel this connection between us. Tell me you feel it to, Kori." He placed his chin above her head as she fell under the spell of touch; she quickly came to her senses as she stepped away from him.

"I don't think you're thinking clearly, this is just a simple crush you're having I know how you are."

"I don't think you do, there's no way you could know that without actually getting to know me."

"You're right… I should go." She started to leave but he grabbed her hand stopping her in the process. He couldn't just let her walk away like that; he needed her to trust him enough to go out on a simple date with him.

"One dance."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just let me have one dance with you, that's all I ask."

"… Okay." He led her away from the hallway, and walked to the dance floor, it was a nice slow song. She wrapped her arms around his neck and him around her waist, eventually she leaned her head on his chest and just relaxed, but when the song was over she quickly left and went outside to the garden.

She sighed, she couldn't explain how she felt around him, but it was just something she couldn't ignore, and she didn't like it.

"Do I dance that badly?"

"No, you dance fine, great in fact." She walked further from his voice and tried to avoid him.

"Is one date with me, going to be that bad, there has to be a way to convince you?"

"There isn't so it would be best to just forget this ever happened." She turned around and tried to quickly get away from him, but he stopped her once again, what was it with him and grabbing her.

"Not before I get what I was looking after."

"What's th-"he kissed her, after all that was what he wanted. She couldn't believe this, he was kissing her and she started to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tightly against him. She couldn't get enough of the kiss it was better than anything she could imagine, they pulled away from each other breathing heavily.

"Please tell me you would you like to go on a date with me now?"

"I think I have time for that, but first can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

That's exactly what he did he kissed the girl who he couldn't get out of his mind, the girl that was so intriguing, the girl who didn't want to kiss him.

She was kissing him, the guy who she had been thinking about, the guy who hypnotized her with just his touch, the guy who had the indecency to kiss her.

...

**Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know.**

** Don't forget to review or favorite.**


End file.
